The Buttery Bad Luck Streak
The Buttery Bad Luck Streak is the nineteenth episode of the first season of Max & Shred. It aired on January 7, 2015 in the United States and April 14, 2015 in Canada. Plot Shred makes a hypothesis about how food tastes better at high velocities and tells Abby. Abby asks if he can throw her a grape, but Shred intentionally throws it at her face instead of her mouth. It turns out that Shred had just made up this hypothesis to find an excuse to throw grapes at Abby. They start throwing grapes at each other, and then, Max comes in and says that he would be going to Switzerland for a snowboarding contest and the Ackermans could go with him. Shred and Abby then start throwing grapes toward Max and Lloyd’s mouths. Everyone begins packing, and Lloyd asks Howie if she could build him a security system since they were leaving. Later, Max is at school, and he can’t open his locker. He asks Junk if he can open his locker for him, but when Junk does, a bowling ball falls out and crushes Junk’s foot. Abby then arrives and says that her phone exploded. They realize that they had a bad luck streak and bad things always come in threes, and they had one more bad thing left. Howie makes Lloyd his security system, and makes booby traps everywhere. They run to the Yogurt Yeti to find Shred. They ask if anything bad happened to him, but then, the toppings bar blows up. Shred still doesn’t believe that it’s bad luck and someone was out to get them. When they get home, Diane and Lloyd end up having to get their passports pics retaken because they were replaced with dogs. They wonder who is out to get them and suspect Wendy, Sandon, and Mr. P, since Max had beaten him in internet chess. But then, Max’s snowboarding nemesis arrives: Yuud Nuuderuud. Yuud tells them that he would let them go on their plane ride if they said that Yuud wasn’t a cheater and they were lying. Abby also needed to kiss him. Max, Shred, and Abby refuse, so Yuud takes Howie’s security system and locks them in the house. Howie tries to get them out, but she couldn’t because she had set everything to shock people when they touched it. They end up deciding to give into Yuud’s demands. Yuud makes Shred say he lied and that Yuud was smarter than him, makes Abby say that she liked to eat cat food and makes Abby kiss him. Then, he makes Max say that he lied and Yuud was a better snowboarder. Max tells Yuud that he was still evil. Yuud says that he knows, but the world didn’t need to know. he leaves, but then, Howie reveals that when she was filming, she didn’t turn off the camera when Yuud agreed when Max told him he was evil and Yuud had posted the video online. Max and the Ackermans get to their plane and when they come back, they find a funnel cake from Yuud and it was making a weird noise. Everyone runs away and later, Howie gives Lloyd his bill for the security system and it comes to a total of $98,000. Quotes Trivia *Yuud Nuuderuud, from The Nosebonk Nemesis, returns in this episode. Goofs *If no one could get in the house, Howie couldn't have gotten in to try and get them out, though she might've been upstairs. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1